power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Nature's Calling
Nature's Calling is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Thunderforce. Pervious: Clashing Leadership Next: Forever Friends Synopsis Burner appears in the city and Peter, wanting to be on the same level as John and Michael, faces it alone. Meanwhile, Tigra appears before John and Jin spearhead of the Forces of Darkness, appear before Nathalie, Michael, and Elizabeth. The power of Wolfshade is something they have not faced before! Story The Thunderforce Rangers train themselves in a task to steal a scroll. After evading traps, they finally succeed in their objective but Peter's carelessness eventually gets them caught in a trap, which ends the training with a failure. While elsewhere, the Forces of Darkness's spearhead Wolfshade is finally awakened by Tigra. The warrior refuses to take Tigra's orders, but tells her to find him once there is a nearby battle. At a park, Lord Zedd's magic affects a nearby pair of roller skates, awakening Burner and he starts attacking the people and the Rangers see what's going on and they run towards where the crowd is running from and they see the monster and get into their fighting stances. "Well if it isn't the Power Rangers ready to get stomped," Burner says as he looks at the three Rangers. John looks at him. "Wrong you're the one that's gonna get the stomping," John says as he looks at the monster then at his team. John, Peter, Michael, Elizabeth, and Nathalie nod at each other. "It's Morphin Time," John says as he, Peter, Michael, Nathalie, and Elizabeth as they activate their Wrist morphers. The five teens transform into the Power Rangers. Then they get out their side weapons and run towards the Monster and the foot soldiers and start fighting them and him and they keep missing due to his highly maneuverability on his roller blades, Thunderforce Blue Ranger (Peter) leaps at him with his sword ready but he misses and lands hard on the ground back first as he's soothing in pain Burner looks at them and laughs. "So this is the same Ranger team that defeated two of Queen Beevil's monsters don't make me laugh," Burner says as he leaves the center. The Rangers de-morph as their in shock that they were defeated. Peter leaves to think about how he could better hisself as part of the team then he sees Burner again and he gets into a fighting stance. "Wait little boy before you Morph why don't we have us a little race," Burner suggests and then he starts skating as Peter gets out his Power Morpher and morphs. "Thunder Cycle," Thunder Blue says as he leaps onto his bike and heads after him as John sees this. "It's Morphin Time Red Dragon," John says as he leaps and hops onto his Thunder Cycle and goes after them. In the woods John stops his Bike and then de-morphs and then sees Tigra coming out from behind a tree. "Who are you?" John says as he looks at Tigra and points at him. He snickers a bit. "I'm the magician of Mistress Beevil I'm Tigra," The Magician monster says as he looks at John. He's about to activate his Morpher when Tigra throws out his hand. "Now, Now no need to rush your destruction Red Ranger I'm sure you and me will battle soon but now isn't the time to do it so I'll bid you a nice very well," Tigra says as the wind picks up and leaves shield Johns eyes he removes them and sees that Tigra is gone. At the construction site Blue Ranger (Peter) stops his bike and parks and hops off it and looks around for burner who almost gets the jump on her but he turns around and shoots him with his Thunder blaster knocking him down to ground hard. "What I thought I had you distracted," Burner says as he is frustrated over the Blue Thunder Ranger got the drop on him. "I'm better then that I don't need to be like John or Natalie all I have to do is be myself, Thunder blade HIYA," Blue Thunder Ranger (Peter) says as she gets his blade weapon out and runs towards Burner. He dodges his attacks and then takes control of a Truck and throws energy cuffs at him and he gets attached to the truck as Nathalie, Michael, and Elizabeth show up to see that Peter is in trouble but are stopped by Burner. "In order to get to your Blue friend you'll have to defeat me," Burner says as he looks at the four Rangers. Nathalie walks up to him. "Well if that's what it takes to safe our friend then we'll do it come on guys let's Ranger up," Nathalie says as she raises her wrist Morphers on his wrists. the others do it as well and they activate them as they run towards Burner and instantly Morph and they get out their power weapons and they attack Burner with them and he keeps dodging their attacks but then they start getting the best of him as Yellow Ranger (Nathalie) jumps into the air and slashes down with her power daggers and Burner sparks as he's struck by the power slash from the Power Daggers and drops to the ground as a strange figure approaches the battle site as the four Rangers are confused by it. "You guys are doomed this is Wolfshade the best warrior in Zurui's army," Burner says as he's trying to get on the good side of the warrior figure that doesn't work and he's struck down with a power slash. "Weakling he didn't do his job to defeat you four," Wolfshade says as he approaches the four Rangers. The Four Rangers run towards Wolfshade with their Power weapons, Pink Ranger (Elizabeth) fires off several arrows from her power bow but Wolfshade blocks them and strike her down with his sword. Green Ranger (Michael) leaps down with his Power Ax and it gets blocked and then Wolfshade pushes him off and strikes him down as his suit sparks and rolls and soothing in pain then Yellow Ranger (Nathalie) runs towards Wolfshade swinging her Daggers and him and Wolfshade fight it out but Wolfshade strikes Yellow Ranger (Nathalie) as her suit sparks and then an upward slash send her flying and rolling as Wolfshade readies his final attack and then strikes the rangers causing them to fly through the air and then fall to the ground hard and de-morph. Wolfshade walks up to them as their still on the ground. "Now Rangers it's time for you four to go bye, bye," Wolfshade says as he powers up his two sabers and sends out a power strike but then John leaps down and cuts the attack in two and the two pieces blow up as the team is happy to see their leader. John stands between them and Wolfshade as he turns to the others. "Guys go save Peter I got this," John says as he looks at them then looks at Wolfshade. They leave to go save Peter as Wolfshade looks at John. "You're kinda foolish for facing me alone human," Wolfshade says as he gets into his fighting stance. John smiles a bit and then activates his two wrist morphers. "It's Morphing Time, Red Dragon Ranger power up," John says as he morphs into the Red Thunder Ranger. Red Ranger (John) calls for his power sword and he and Wolfshade fight each other as their swords clash, meanwhile Blue Ranger (Peter) is hanging on for dear life as he's chained to the Truck still. "Aw, man what can I do I must forget what I've learned and help this man," Blue Ranger (Peter) says as he's thinking of how to get out of this situation. He breaks the cuffs that have him binded to the truck he gets the man out of the truck and throws him into a pile of leaves as he leaps from the truck but he misses the cliff but is saved by the Firebird Thunderzord. "Happy to see us Michael," Green Ranger (Peter) as he looks at Blue Ranger (Michael). He nods at his team mates as Pink Ranger (Mary) gets worried about John who is fighting Wolfshade still and isn't doing good as he's getting hit by Wolfblade's swords and he's sent back, and then he leaps into the air as his saber powers up he comes down with the final strike but Wolfshade kinda blocks the full blow but still gets hit as he staggers back. Then the Firebird appears and scoops John up in it's wing. "Why did you do that, Elizabeth I had him right were I wanted him," Red Ranger (John) says as he looks at her. Then they see Burner grow into a giant. "RAHHHHHA, I'm back rangers and ready to stomp you five weaklings out," Burner says as he looks at the rangers. They dodged his feet and then Red Ranger (John) looks at the team and they nod. "WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW"! The rangers call forth their Zords. "Lion Thunderzord power," Green Ranger (Peter) says as he poses and his Zord comes into battle roars. "Firebird Thunderzord power," Pink Ranger (Mary) says as she poses and her Zord flies into action. "Unicorn Thunderzord power," Blue Ranger (Michael) says as he poses and his Zord comes into action. "Griffin Thunderzord power," Yellow Ranger (Elizabeth) says as she poses and her Zord comes into action. "Red Dragon Thunderzord power," Red Ranger (John) says as he poses and his Zord comes into action. The Thunderzords head into battle as the Red Dragon transforms into it's own zord mode and heads towards the monster. In the cockpit John is operating the controls of his Zord. The Red Dragon warrior mode kept missing his opponent due to Burner moving faster as he strikes the Warrior Zord hard and then throws it down and then the other four Zords come to his aid. "Guys we gotta form the Thunder Megazord," Red Ranger (John) says as he contacts his team. Right, The other Rangers said. The Four Zords get ready to combine with the Red Ranger Warrior mode and the Zords become the Thunder Megazord. "Thunder Megazord battle ready," The Rangers say as their in the cockpit. Burner skates circles around it and it's just standing there. "You can't beat me while I'm skating around you pathetic Rangers," Burner says as he's skating around the Megazord. Then the Megazord extends it's leg and trips him up and he falls down and gets mad. "Hey that's not right," Burner says as he looks at the Megazord. The Megazord unholsters his sword and starts striking the monster and then strikes downward and upward and then the sword powers up. "Thunder Megazord Saber final strike," The Rangers say. The Thunder Megazord slashes down and Burner surges with energy and then falls down and explodes into a thousand pieces, the Rangers are cheering about their victory. At the temple Queen Beevil isn't happy about being beaten again by the Rangers. Cast & Characters Thunderforce Rangers Villains *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Finster *Z Putty Patrollers *Tenga Warriors Monster *Burner-Battled the Rangers then was destroyed by Wolfshade, then restored to giant size then destroyed again by the Thunder Megazord's Slash attack. Notes to be added Category:Episode